newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
Outline Clad entirely in special armors meant to invoke the imagery of a mighty dragon, a Dragoon is an imposing sight to most – tales of their almost unparalleled battle prowess are so extreme and far-fetched that they’re usually dismissed as mere myths: but that is a grave fallacy born of desperate hope. The Dragoons and their legendary strength are in fact very real – and the sheer terror they inspire in their enemies are both justified and rational, on the battlefield their intimidating armors, grim faces and the sheer knowledge of their vast prowess is usually enough to severely lower the enemies morale – sometimes even forcing a surrender simply by virtue of making their presence known. Dragoons are specially trained from an early age for the purpose of slaying Dragons, this however is not something everyone can endure, much less complete. Henceforth, only a vast minority of the population have the potential to become Dragoons; and to become eligible for the training it is required that a full-fledged Dragoon acknowledges the potential and that the applicant be a young child. Due to the rarity of Dragoons, and their tremendous strength as a force, many kingdoms across the world frequently send Dragoons on pilgrimages to each of their major cities in order to gather future recruits among the children. It’s an ugly process however, as upon finding someone worthwhile; the Dragoons will offer up money in exchange for the child, if refused however, they will not hesitate to tear the child away from its parents by force. The recruits have only one acceptable path after they’ve been enlisted, that is to become Dragoons. They are not permitted to become anything else but that and attempts to flee this pre-decided responsibility is met with severe punishments. For this reason, many Dragoons grow up to be brooding and pessimistic, most having had their aspirations and dreams brutally crushed before they even had a chance to consider them. Becoming a Dragoon To become a full-fledged Dragoon requires roughly ten years of the most grueling training exercises imaginable, those whom fail to heed their instructions or whom fail to push their bodies past their limits are inevitably killed, by their very own complacency! The exact method of their training however varies wildly from Dragoon to Dragoon, usually linked to just the type of Dragon they’re meant to hunt. Once deemed ready, Dragoons are called upon by another higher-ranked Dragoon to hunt a specific dragon – due to the great power of these beasts however, they most commonly band together as a team and slay it in tandem with one another. Once its slain, the Dragoons are to each fill a vial to the brim with the blood of the fallen beast and return to their mentor with the trophy. Once the vial is delivered, an advanced blue magic ritual is conducted by one of the senior Dragoons in order to infuse the blood with a part of the fallen dragons essence. Which when the liquid is imbibed changes their physique and the inner workings of their bodies to become more like that of the very beasts they hunt, granting them highly enhanced endurance and strength, especially focused in their legs, giving rise to their famous ability to jump far up into the air with nothing to aid them but the force of their momentum. Abilities 'Jump : '''Perhaps the most famous of all abilities available to a Dragoon, but nonetheless the most basic is Jump. With this technique a Dragoon is capable of harnessing their inbibed heritage in order to Jump or leap heights which are impossible for any other human to achieve, beyond affording them excellent mobility in combat, Jump also allows the Dragoons to gather incredible momentum and strike with the extreme force of several metric tons - which is nessecary in order to fell beasts as resilent and tough as Dragons. Dragoons wary wildly in how far they're able to Jump in a single bout, the average being roughly nine to twelve meters, but Senior Dragoons have been known to leap to nigh-ridicolous heights, with the farthest Jumps exceeding well beyond three dozen meters in height. '''Weapon Proficiency: '''Dragoons have traditionally only wielded a special kind of Lances and Spears, with these weapons being forged from only the most durable of metals and further reinforced with magic in order to be capable of withstanding the tremendous pressure put on them during a Dragoon's famous Jump assaults. Any ordinary spear or lance would break almost immediately if exposed to such raw force. Dragoons are most commonly granted one of these weapons after they've become full-fledged members of the order, referred to among Dragoons as Gungnir, in honor of the Eidolon Odin. Due to how hard one of these weapons are to acquire, not to mention how they typically hold significant affectional value to their owners. Dragoons will typically go to great lengths to retrieve a Gungnir if it is stolen or if they're otherwise separated from it, though such occurences are vanishingly rare, for who would want to make an enemy of a Dragoon? Beyond this however, stealing a Gungnir is not an easy task, for the weapon itself typically weighs several times as much as that of a regular spear due to the density of the material it is constructed from. '''Armor Proficiency: '''Dragoons usually wear heavy full-body armor, but there are a few instances where they have been seen wearing lighter armor, this is very rare however - as unlike most other Jobs, Dragoons don't wear their armor for protection as much as they wear it for added offense. The added weight allowing them to easier build momentum when they drop themselves from great heights via their Jump ability. Wearing lighter armor thus limits a Dragoon's offensive capabilities along with their defense which is hardly adviseable when you have to face and slay Dragons for a living. Due to their enhanced physical prowess and paranormal endurance, most Dragoons pay no heed to their heavy armor and they're noted to be capable of moving atonishingly fast even in encased in full-body armor. '''Enhanced Physical Capabilities: '''By ingesting ensorcelled Dragon Blood, a Dragoons body slowly become more draconic in its functions, while Dragoons don't take on draconic appearance or change visually - their bodies become capable of withstanding greater damage and over time begin to tire at much slower rates than normal humans, allowing a Dragoon to continue fighting much beyond the point where others would be exhausted. Their enhanced physical capabilities also allow them to move with great celerity and dexterity even while logic decreed they be encumbered by their heavy armor. Their great strength is also further testified by their ability to wield the very weighty Gungnir spears with such ease and skill as to make ordinary people mistake the weapons for but ordinary spears.The exact depths of a Dragoons physical capabilities vary however, depending entirely on how much bewitched Dragon Blood they've consumed in their lifetime, with each additional adding to their inherited power and strength - but each of them carrying the risk of death if consumed prematurely. 'Dragon Arts: '''Dragoons employ a highly-specialized form of Blue Magic known as Dragon Arts. This particular branch of magic being focused entirely on the powers and special abilities of Dragons, but unlike regular Blue Magic is actually capable of permanently empowering someone, allowing them to exceed the physical prowess of regular people and inherit part of a dragons might for themselves. This meta-magic requires the blood of a recently slain adult dragon to succeed however; and it is this that has given rise to the Dragoons rite of passage. Beyond this ritual, the Dragon Arts also function like regular Blue Magic in that it allows the Dragoons to learn the magical abilities of dragons through ingesting their blood, most noteably their respective breath weapons, but also the unique spells they're known to cast. Category:Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Warrior-Job